Tell Me Something Secret
by kairi-namine-chan
Summary: Both are opposites, yet have many hidden similarities. Both have a public image and family expectations to upkeep. All it took was a page and a fall, to begin it all, for the writer, and his hidden muse. Could this unlikely and unusual beginning, bloom love and have an unexpected happy ending?
1. How It Began

**Disclaimer; I do not own Harry Potter, it belongs to J. !**

* * *

Tell Me Something Secret 

I had never really been an impulsive person.

but one lone impulse led to another and then... a lot of things changed.

xXx

It began in the library. It was my sixth year at Hogwarts. It was winter, so bitterly cold that few ventured outside to brave the bitter cold, not even the snow attractive enough. I had just escaped the cold, my classes now over, and I was taking advantage of a free period. I had walked into the library as I always did at this time, and went over to my favorite cosy spot- a small table between care of magical creatures and charms. Dropping my bag onto the floor with a thump, I settled down into on of the comfy chairs, pulling off my damp cloak and stretching myself to make myself even more comfy.

I was one of perhaps ten or so people there in the library. I sighed. It was nice having free periods, but what for? More study. I sighed again. might as well get to work.

Looking about me, I scanned carefully for the tome I needed- aha! There.

On the top shelf of course. I wasn't short, but... lets just say it was beyond my reach. I couldn't even use magic. Madame Pince, in her increasing paranoia, had banned any student from summoning books after a particularly unfortunate event when an overenthusiastic (read; stupid) third year had toppled half the library with a summoning charm that he really shouldn't have tried using. It had been a miracle he had survived really, and so few collateral injuries. Like I said, a miracle. grabbing a chair, I set it in front of the shelf, and stepped onto it. I reached upwards, almost stretching on my tip toes. I had just grabbed it, when I felt my balance go, my feet slipping on the material beneath me, and back I fell. I let out a loud shriek, frantically reaching, scrabbling at the shelves in front of me, desperate to get a hold of something, when-

Suddenly a pair of hands caught my waist and hips, steadying me.

I gasped, my heart beating erratically, from the scare I had just received.

"Thanks" I said to whoever had just caught me, but as I turned, I received a surprise just as surprising (though not as frightening) as the almost-fall. It was Scorpius Malfoy.

"No problem," he muttered, letting go of me. He reached behind me, his arm brushing past , and grabbed the book from the same shelf with apparent ease. Damn tall people. without another word, he walked off.

how strange it was that Scorpius Malfoy had been the one to catch me, and save me from a nasty fall. despite being in the same year, we hadn't had many run-ins. I could count the amount of times wed spoken on two hands- including today. I had nothing against him- there was no enmity between us, despite out parents history or our respective houses.

Like me, he was the son of a famous family- the Malfoys. however, that was where all the resemblances ended. We avoided each other generally- starting in first year, after Dad told me not to be too friendly. It wasn't just me- he'd returned the same in kind, obviously having been told the same thing. There was nothing between us, and I'd say we both preferred it that way, despite others expectancy.

I settled down at my table, flipping through the pages of the dusty charms reference book. it was at the flyleaf however, that I noticed a strange piece of parchment stuck between the pages. Pulling it out, I carefully unfolded it. It looked rather tattered, and as I looked closer, I saw it was covered with line upon of line of haphazard scrawls of writing and scribbles, ink blotches everywhere. peering closer at it, I noticed that the blocks of writing were not charms notes. They were story plots.

Interested, I read each one carefully. They were a mixture- some good, some bad, but there was one that really stuck out to me. It had all the traits of a good story; suspense, mystery, action, adventure, a touch of fantasy... It would be an awful shame if this person didn't write it.

Feeling brave, I picked up my quill, and, dipped it in ink, and wrote a little message beside my favorite; 'this one is definitely the best, I like it!' I didn't know what their reaction would be, but I hoped it would spur them the note back into the flyleaf, I carried on and did my work. When I was finished, I put the book back on the same shelf, in the same spot. If the writer of the page found it, then good. If not, well very few people would be able to guess that I had written that.

But I really hoped they would find it.

xXx

A few moments later, Scorpius Malfoy rose, went over to the charms section and replaced the book he was holding with another from the same shelf, stuffed it into his bag, and strode out of the library.

* * *

**So this is my new series! :D I hope you liked the first chapter, and thank you for reading!**

**I will hopefully have another chapter uploaded within the next few days, a week at most! Please review, as I would love to hear what you think!**

**-Kairi_Namine_Chan :) **


	2. The First Of The Notes

**Disclaimer; I do not own Harry Potter, it belongs to J. !  
**

* * *

Tell Me Something Secret

It was another two weeks before Rose heard from the would-be writer. She had waited and wondered, wondered if the writer had found her note- surely they wouldn't have forgotten something as important as that? so she kept her hope safe that they had indeed found it- and most of all she hoped her little note had spurred them on to write more. It would be an awful pity if such a wonderful story was forgotten or discarded.

She had opened the old charms textbook again and discovered in the back of the book a corner of paper sticking out from what seemed like nowhere. But Rose knew it was magic- and rather gifted magic at that. Gingerly, she tugged the piece of paper from its magic hidey-hole and spread it out in front of her. It was another story plan. But Rose could tell what it really was- it was a tentative question. Would she read the idea again? And would she tell them what she thought of it.

And Rose was all too happy to oblige. She read through it, savoring every word- who knew when she would get to do something like this again? Once she had finished it, she wrote a little note beside it, commenting on its flaws and strengths and tucked it back into the book again, hoping, yet again that it would not be lost, or the owner wouldn't not retrieve it. Smiling to herself, she finished the rest of the work she had, strolling out of the library,and sending a smile and a wave to the grumbling Madam Pince who did not appreciate her cheery mood.

She hoped that the writer would respond back, and with a bit more haste this time. Smiling impishly to herself she wondered if the writer had as much anticipation for her reply, as she did for theirs.

xXx

Scorpius Malfoy was a boy, who had grown up with infinite patience. He had dealt with a family reputation damaged by the War due to his predecessors foolish mistakes, with bullies, his grandfather and Fathers constant clashes as to how Scorpius should be brought up, his mothers constant reminders that he had to not only live up to the family expectation, but exceed it, and with the general apathy as to how he felt his life should go.

His parents, and grandparents, and his peers all believed him to be yet another clone of the Malfoy line- perhaps he was. Even Scorpius could admit he carried many of their traits- the white-blonde hair, the grey eyes, and the naturally sneering disposition. That and the privileged silver spoon in his mouth he had from birth. But Scorpius didn't want to be a Malfoy- he knew how ridiculous it sounded, but he didn't want to be a part of the business, he didn't want his wife chosen for him, or his children's names chosen before they were even wanted to make his own life choices, thank you very much. His father and grandfather had stuck to the old ways, and look where that had got them. He wanted to make a reputation for himself- one that he wanted, and deserved. Not one that the older generation had rightfully earned, in his opinion. He hated the choking atmosphere of the family name.

His only problem was, was that he had no plan of yet as to how he would escape it. He had always fancied himself a bit of a writer, scribbling down ideas, writing a little, but he had never seriously considered it. Not until the day he lost the sheet he had scribbled some ideas down on,and discovered that someone actually liked his silly ideas. at first he'd been incensed- he'd thought that some idiot had found it and scribbled over it. And then he realised that the scribbles were the chance he'd subconsciously been looking for- possibly his big sign that he had waited for.

The taste of freedom, of other options, was addicting to Scorpius. And he was careful to contain it. He went into the library, as he'd done every few days for the last week, hoping that the same person had found the note again and written back. He strolled over to the Charms section, not letting a single sign of his trepidation, his anticipation show. but when he opened the book, and saw his note replied to, he let himself give a small, satisfied smile.

xXx

* * *

**Thank you for the wonderful response I got for the first chapter!  
Thanks to LexiePooh, for favouriting, and for Harryfan94 and Zenyatta for Story- Alerting! :D  
Thank you all for reading!  
Please review, as I would love to hear what you think!**

**-Kairi_Namine_Chan :) **


End file.
